Omedetou
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Era o aniversário do nosso ex-vingador. Será que alguém se lembraria? E por que ele só queria que o kunoichi rosada se lembrasse? Oneshot Sasu/Saku


Sasuke acordou no meio da noite

Sasuke acordou no meio da noite. Amanhã seria seu aniversário. Será que alguém se lembraria? Kuso(1)! Nem a si conseguia enganar. Ele só queria que a kunoichi(2) rosada se lembrasse. Mas por que ela? Era o que sua mente fria e analítica se perguntava. Um mar de lembranças invadiu sua mente. Estava confuso. Nesse um ano que passou trancafiado em sua própria casa, Sakura lhe visitou pouquíssimas vezes.

Sua cabeça era um completo nó. Ele viu os primeiros raios de sol surgirem no horizonte. Será que alguém se lembraria da data? A resposta a sua pergunta foi respondida com o aparecimento de alguns ninjas. Dentre eles, uma garota. Seu coração palpitou de felicidade, mas para sua decepção não era a Haruno. Ele pulou da sacada para o chão, a fim de recepcionar as pessoas.

- Ohayo(3), Teme.

O moreno nada respondeu, como sempre fazia. Ele escorou-se na porta a espera de uma explicação.

- Como hoje é seu aniversário nós viemos te arrastar para comemorar. – disse um loiro sorridente.

- E quem disse que eu vou?

- Eu. – disse a única menina do grupo. Era ela. Aquela que tinha ajudado a completar sua vingança. O porquê disso ele desconhecia até agora. – A festa será na mansão Hyuuga às 20 horas. Você vai! Por livre e espontânea vontade ou pressão: escolha!

Ela sumiu em um vendaval de yuri(4) no instante seguinte, e deixou para trás o dono dos orbes ônix pensativo. Ele estava enrascado. Se não fosse ela o arrastaria. Se fosse teria que enfrentar a dona dos orbes verdes. O que era pior? Antes que pudesse chegar a alguma conclusão, a voz de Uzumaki o tirou de seus desvaneios.

- Posso entrar?

O moreno pareceu avaliar sua pergunta antes de responder.

- Só você. – era o mesmo que dizer caiam fora que não quero vocês aqui.

Os outros shinobis(5) – Neji, Shikamaru, Sai e Kakashi – se dispersaram.

- O que quer? – disse dando passagem ao seu amigo e rival.

- Bem... Omedetou(6)

- Hm – (ele não perde a mania não ¬¬) ele apareceu pensativo. – Você não veio aqui só para me desejar feliz aniversário.

- Você não consegue perder a frieza? – o loiro perguntou, contudo não obteve resposta. – Já que insiste, o que há entre você e a Kammy?

- Nada. – respondeu com firmeza, porém Naruto não acreditou em uma palavra (foi só uma mesmo u.u). – Eu queria destruir Konoha e ela disse que me ajudaria, contanto que eu não tocasse nos civis por que os únicos responsáveis pela morte do clã foram os conselheiros.

- Como ela sabe de tudo isso?

- Não sei. Ela não quis dizer.

- Ela te ajuda e você não sabe nada sobre ela?

- Dobe... – o moreno estreitou os olhos. – Já é difícil entender uma mulher com uma vida normal, então imagine ela sendo uma kunoichi e uma pessoa cheia de segredos. Mas aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa toda?

- Eu não agüento mais ver a Sakura-chan sofrer.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a Kammy?

- A Sakura acha que você e a Kammy tem um caso.

- Como se eu quisesse ou ela desse chance! – essa conversa não estava tomando o rumo que ele esperava.

- Nada mesmo?

- Claro que não. – ele estava ficando irritado. – Suigetsu até tentou e foi parar mais de 50 metros longe e com duas costelas quebradas.

- Ela é tão forte assim? – o shinobi estava espantado.

- Nem queira saber o quanto. – o moreno ficou impressionado quando a viu lutar pela primeira vez. Ela acabou com seu oponente em questão de segundos e o mais impressionante que foi somente com um olhar.

- Mudando de assunto, você vai na festa né?

- Tenho opção?

- Deixe-me ver? Não. – disse o loiro sorridente.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Com sua visão treinada, Kakashi avistou um vulto no outro lado do lago. Mesmo não conseguindo sentir o chakra ele sabia que o distante vulto era sua pequena kunoichi.

- "Minha? Acho que ela deixou de ser minha há muito tempo" – pensou o jounin com certo desgosto.

Ele sumiu no vendaval de folhas e reapareceu próximo a ela.

- Você não precisa se esconder Hatake. – ela falou com frieza na voz, contudo, ele sabia que toda essa frieza era mágoa e tristeza.

- Como sabia que era eu? – ele escorou-se na árvore próxima. Não queria se arriscar e sentar ao lado dela, sabia que não era bem-vindo.

- Nada escapa dos meus olhos.

- Você quer dizer do sharingan(7) não é?

- Se prefere assim. – a kunoichi virou-se para ele e encarou com seus olhos avermelhados.

- Você era mais gentil quando tinha 12 anos de idade.

- As pessoas mudam. Acho que você já deveria saber disso.

- Só não esperava que você tivesse mudado tanto. Como também não esperava que você fosse capaz de matar somente para obter poder.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim. A Kammy que você conhecia morreu no dia em que você me trocou pela sua reputação.

- E por isso você fugiu da vila? – estava cada vez mais difícil entender o que se passava pela cabeça dela. Por mais que tentasse, ela sempre fugiu de suas perguntas.

- Não. – ela se levantou e o jounin(8) pode vislumbrar pela primeira vez que era verdade. – Eu trai a vila para seguir o Ita-kun.

- Como você poder trair nossa vila por causa de um traidor, assa...

Ele caiu no chão, sentindo na pele o efeito do Tsukiyoumi(9).

- Fale mal do Ita-kun mais uma vez e vou ter o prazer de destruir sua mente.

- Você está indo longe demais para proteger o seu ototou(10) querido. – disse a última palavra com ironia.

- Meu ototou querido não me abandonou quando eu mais precisava dele.

- Falando assim, até parece que você o amava.

- Eu tenho que amá-lo, ele é meu irmão. – disse as últimas palavras com certa dificuldade.

- Você não age como se fosse irmã dele, muito menos do Sasuke.

- Eu conto no dia em que conseguir confiar novamente em você. Por enquanto fique na curiosidade.

Ela sumiu novamente e dessa vez ele não tinha a menor noção do paradeiro dela. Ele deixou a tristeza invadi-lo. Era difícil para Kakashi aceitar que nunca mais teria a pequena em seus braços. Ela tinha feito sua escolha e infelizmente ele não fazia parte dela.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- Para quem não gosta mais dele, você não está fazendo coisas demais? – debochou Ino.

Ela, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata cuidavam dos preparativos para a festa do Uchiha.

- Onde você quer chegar Ino?

- Você ainda ama o Sasuke. Não consegue nem enganar a si mesma. – disse Tenten.

- Não é verdade. – a rosada negava com todas as fibras do seu ser. – Ele tem um caso com a Kammy.

- Eu não tenho um caso com meu próprio irmão. – disse a referida garota, sentindo facadas em seu próprio coração.

- Irmão? – a Haruno arregalou os olhos surpresas, não só elas, mas suas amigas também.

- Eu sou uma das filhas bastardas de Fugaku, logo o Sasuke é meu irmão.

A pupila da Godaime(11) engoliu em seco. Nunca imaginou que isso fosse acontecer, muito menos que o Uchiha tivesse uma irmã tão atraente assim.

- Existem casos entre irmãos. Vocês podem muito bem ter uma relação. – ela tentava complicar algo que era tão simples.

As lágrimas escorriam lentamente pelo rosto da garota. Mesmo sem saber, Sakura abria uma a uma as feridas no coração da outra.

- Eu só amei duas pessoas na minha vida. Uma me desprezou e outra está morta. – as lágrimas ainda rolavam por sua face. – Tudo que eu fiz pelo seu amado Sasuke-kun foi pelo Itachi.

- Itachi? Foi está dizendo que fez tudo para ajudá-lo por causa de um traidor? – enfureceu Ino. Ninguém zombava dos sentimentos de sua amiga.

- O Ita-kun não é traidor. – a cena a seguir fez todas ficarem ainda mais surpresas. O sharingan estava ativado e escorria lágrimas de seus olhos. Ela não estava brincando quando disse que era uma Uchiha.

- Como ela está aqui? – perguntou um Gai sério, que havia concordado em ajudar na festa, já que não estava em missão. – Veio terminar de arruinar a vida do Kakashi?

Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Rock Lee e as garotas estavam confusos.

- Não mais do que ele arruinou a minha. – disse sorrindo sarcasticamente, um sorriso que a rosada só presenciava no rosto do Uchiha. – Não se preocupe, Gai, não pretendo ficar muito tempo. Assim que cumprir a promessa que fiz ao amor da minha vida eu sumo dessa vila estúpida.

Sakura estava surpresa. Foi a única que juntou as peças. Kammy amava o Uchiha mais velho. O amor de sua vida era Itachi, o traidor de Konoha.

- Você não pode amar seu próprio irmão! – a Haruno quase gritou.

- Em vez de se preocupar com os meus erros, preocupe-se com os seus. Não deixe o amor da sua vida espalhar por entre suas mãos. Você irá se arrepender amargamente depois. Só pense nisso.

Ela sumiu novamente. Havia dado seu recado, só esperava que a Haruno deixasse de ser cabeça dura.

- "Agora só depende dela".

Sakura estava estática. O que raios ela quis dizer com isso. Quando ela pensava que havia superado seus sentimentos pelo moreno, alguém fazia o favor de trazer tudo à tona novamente. A Yamanaka a abraçou, confortando-a

- Vai ficar tudo bem, testuda. – ela continuou fazendo carinhos nos cabelos da rosada. – Agora nós temos uma festa pra organizar.

A kunoichi sorriu fracamente. Sua amiga tinha razão, não podia entregar os pontos assim.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- Pra quem não queria ir você está se arrumando demais, Teme.

- Cala a boca, Dobe. – ele ajeitava a gravata nervosamente.

- Tudo isso por causa da Sakura? – o loiro tocou em um ponto sensível

O Uchiha nada respondeu. Sentia seu coração palpitar consideravelmente. Estava se arrumando para uma data estúpida e idiota? E para quem? A resposta a essa pergunta era fácil: Sakura. Como ela conseguiu tanto controle? Isso nem ele nem ninguém sabia responder, só sabia que tê-la perto de si fazia seu coração disparar e uma imensa sensação de felicidade invadi-lo. E nem ao menos sabia por quê. (isso se chama amor, baka(12) x.x)

- Vamos?

Naruto estava rindo por dentro. Nunca pensou que fosse ver o amigo tão nervoso como ele estava. Tudo por causa de uma simples comemoração.

- Por que você não se declara para a Sakura-chan? – perguntou Uzumaki enquanto caminhavam, não obtendo resposta. – É tão difícil admitir que a ama?

- É. – respondeu antes que pudesse refrear. Um leve rubor coloriu as faces.

O ninja olhou incrédulo para o ex-vingador. Nunca imaginou que fosse obter aquela resposta.

- Esse é mesmo o Teme que eu conheço?

- Dá pra parar de zoar com a minha cara. – ele estava se segurando para não dar um belo soco no loiro.

- Só por hoje. – disse dando risadinhas do estado do amigo, contudo, parou ao sentir um soco o atingindo. – Itai(13)... Isso dói.

- Esse é o objetivo.

Depois disso, o silêncio reinou entre eles até a chegada na mansão Hyuuga.

- Sasuke-kun...

Ele viu os cabelos cor-de-rosa voarem em sua direção antes de sentir os braços da Haruno em volta do seu pescoço. Lentamente, como se tivesse receio de fazê-lo, o Uchiha a abraçou de volta. O mundo pareceu parar naquele instante, ninguém se atreveu a atrapalhar o momento tão singelo deles. Sasuke estava se aproximando e pareceu que ia beijá-la quando alguém atrapalhou. (tinha que ter um ¬¬)

- Vamos comer! – disse Chouji empolgado, quebrando completamente o clima. (sim, dessa vez não foi o baka do Naruto u.u)

- Você os atrapalhou. – disse a loira, um pouco irritada.

- Irritação traz ruga.

- Quem é você... – a loira engoliu em seco. Não era capaz de irritar o kazakage(14).

- Você é o primeiro a fazer a Ino se calar. – disse Tenten sorrindo, e recebeu um olhar de desaprovação da outra.

Gaara manteve sua expressão séria, mas por dentro estava feliz de saber que ele era o único que conseguiu segurar a língua da kunoichi loira.

Todas estavam se divertindo. Fazia tempos de não tinham uma noite como essa. Comendo, bebendo e curtindo a presença dos amigos. Até que uma hora todas se separaram em casais (sem criatividade para procurar uma brincadeira nova e divertida u.u).

- Você gostou, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou a rosada, com um grande sorriso.

O Uchiha não respondeu de imediato, contudo, amou ouvir o "kun" voltar ao seu nome.

- Claro. Você ainda duvida?

Seus olhares se encontraram e Sakura pode vislumbrar o brilho nos olhos de seu amado. Algo que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

- Mas por que você fez toda essa festa para mim se nem se importava comigo?

- Eu sempre me importei com você. – ela baixou a cabeça, visivelmente envergonhada.

- Por que não me visitou frequentemente durante minha prisão domiciliar?

Ela não respondeu. Tinha medo da reação do moreno. O que ele ia dizer se soubesse que não o visitou por puro ciúmes, ainda mais ciúmes de sua cunhada. A Haruno engoliu em seco, definitivamente não poderia dizer a verdade, mas Sasuke pareceu não entender isso, pois segurou o queixo dela entre seus dedos e o levantou, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

- Eu estou esperando uma resposta.

- EufiqueicomciúmesdevocêedaKammy, poisvocêssempreestavamandandojuntos. – disse tudo de uma vez sem dar pausa para respirar.

- Calma. – disse ele próximo a garota, fazendo ficar mais nervosa ainda. – Respire funda e repita tudo calmamente.

- Eu fiquei com ciúme de você... – ela não conseguiu dizer o resto, mas um raro sorriso estava estampado a face do ex-vingador.

- Você ainda me ama? – ele tentou não dar tanto importância a essa pergunta, contudo, sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta com receio da resposta.

- Amo. – disse a rosada muito baixinho, porém o Uchiha conseguiu ouvir.

- Eu também.

Foi a última coisa que ela ouviu antes de ter seus lábios tomados pelo dele. Haruno entreabriu prontamente seus lábios assim que sentiu que o moreno a beijava. Sasuke explorava cada cantinho da sua boca como se só isso fosse mantê-lo vivo. Sakura se perdeu no mar de sensações que a língua dele provocava. Sentiu as mãos puxarem-a para mais perto, de encontro ao corpo do moreno. Ela ansiava por aquele toque há tempos. A rosada passou os braços ao redor do pescoço acariciando as madeixas negras de seu amado. Sasuke prendeu-a contra a parede enquanto as mãos percorriam o corpo da rosada.

Haruno estava tentando se controlar, mas estava cada vez mais difícil com o arrastar de mãos por seu corpo.

Eles teriam continuado se não sentissem o chakra de seus amigos se aproximando.

- Isso não termina aqui. – disse, deixando escapar um sorriso malicioso.

O moreno soltou-a em seguida, e deixou Sakura ainda tonta pelas carícias que ele proporcionava.

- Vocês sumiram. – disse Hinata baixinho, conseguindo a incrível façanha de não gaguejar.

- Vocês também. – rebateu o Uchiha, percebendo que os dois estava de mãos dadas.

A Hyuuga corou dos pés a cabeça a menção desse comentário.

- Você tá com febre, Hinata-chan? – ele tentou medir sua temperatura e acabou piorando a situação. (ele é uma topeira mesmo ¬¬)

- Não toque na minha prima, Uzumaki. – disse Neji bravo, e recebeu um olhar de desaprovação da mestra das armas.

- Legal, todo mundo se acertou e eu fico de castiçal de vela. – emburrou Temari.

- Você só está de castiçal por que quer, problemática.

- Eu não sou problemática, bebe chorão. – ela falou quase gritando, sem notar o sentido das palavras do jounin.

- Problemática. – disse sorrindo.

- Beb... – ela não pode completar pois o moreno havia calado-a com um beijo.

Todos – Gaara a contragosto – deixaram o casal curtindo com seu breve momento.

- Acho melhor cada um ir para sua casa agora. Já está tarde. – disse Tenten preocupada, pois sua mãe estava fora e não sabia do seu paradeiro.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça e foram cada um para seu canto. Naruto deu um longo selinho em Hinata e foi andando para sua casa cabisbaixo. Gaara acompanhou Ino. Neji, Tenten e Sasuke levou Sakura para sua casa. (pervertido n.n).

Eles caminhavam em silêncio, somente curtindo a presença um do outro.

- Posso perguntar o que te fez mudar de idéia tão rápido? – o moreno estava com medo da resposta.

- Kammy. – disse a kunoichi sorridente. – Ela me fez ver que vale mais a pena lutar pelo amor do que reclamar de não o ter.

- Hm.

Ele pegou-a no colo e carregou até sua casa. Chegando lá, abriu a porta com um chute e adentrou no recinto. Em seguida, fechou a mesma, sem colocar a rosada no chão.

- Para onde está me levando, Sasuke-kun?

- Para o lugar onde você deveria estar há tempos.

Ele subiu as longas escadas até chegar ao seu quarto e depositou em sua cama.

- Sasuke-ku, o que você...

Ela parou quando o moreno massageou seus seios por cima da blusa. Estava cada vez mais difícil segurar os gemidos.

O Uchiha percebeu o estado que ela se encontrava e passou a beijar o pescoço, causando uma série de arrepios. Ele estava levando-a lentamente a loucura. Ainda com receio, o ex-vingador levantou a blusa devagar. Como Sakura não fez objeção, ele tirou-a completamente. Ela pareceu finalmente perceber seus estado e corou visivelmente.

- Eu quero você, minha flor. – disse com a voz rouca de desejo, precionando-a contra a cama.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ela estava no cemitério do distrito Uchiha, mas precisamente em frente ao túmulo mais recente.

- Eu sempre vou te amar, Ita-kun. – a pequena kunoichi depositou uma rosa vermelha em frente a lápide e se afastou em direção a saída de Konoha, porém antes passou na mansão Uchiha e deixou uma carta para Sasuke.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – um vulto parou as suas costas.

- Minha missão acabou. – suspirou pesadamente. – Não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui.

- Fique. – o jounin pediu num tom de súplica.

- Mais nada me prende aqui, Hatake. – Kammy estava segurando as lágrimas.

- Nem Sasuke?

- Ele não vai aceitar. Já foi uma milagre a Godaime ter engolido a história.

- Quando iremos nos ver novamente?

- Não sei. Só não conte nada a ele agora. Um dia eu voltarei e contarei toda a história.

- Boa sorte.

Era a única coisa que podia fazer. Desejar que ela tivesse sucesso e fosse feliz mesmo que longe dele. Ela sumiu sem deixar rastro. Mais uma vez, ela abandonou a vila e a única coisa que ele pode fazer foi vê-la se afastar mais uma vez.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O moreno acordou com os raios de sol invadindo o lugar. Ter a rosada em seus braços era uma sensação maravilhosa. Se ele soubesse já teria se entregado a esse sentimento há muito tempo.

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e percebeu o olhar protetor do moreno sobre si.

- Gostou do presente, Sasuke-kun?

- Melhor não podia ser. – disse devorando com os olhos.

Ela percebeu a que ele se referia e corou violentamente. Com certeza esse foi seu melhor aniversário, só por tê-la em seus braços.

_Owari_

**Mini-Dicionário**

Kuso – droga

Kunoichi – ninja mulher

Ohayou – bom dia

Yuri – lírio

Shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

Omedetou – feliz aniversário (segundo a Deh-chan )

Sharingan – literalmente "olho circular/giratório", herança do clã Uchiha

Jounin – posto permanente

Tsukiyoumi – um dos três golpes do Mangekyou Sharingan.

Ototou – irmão mais novo.

Godaime – quinta Hokage

Baka - idiota

Itai – ai (acho que é x.x)

Kazekage

**Kammy-** Bem, finalmente...

**Sasori-** Não digo que ela nos odeia x.x

**Kammy-** Complexo de emo agora não u.u

**Kisame-** Não é ser emo u.u Você faz fic pra todo mundo menos para gente.

**Deidara-** Nisso eu tenho que concordar com o tubarãozinho n.n

**Kisame-** Não me chame de tubarãozino (emburra)

**Tobi-** Tobi é um bom garoto x.x

**Kammy-** E...

**Tobi-** Tobi nem apareceu (cara de cachorro sem dono)

**Zetsu-** Ninguém apareceu.

**Itachi-** Eu apareci. Morto mais apareci (cara de bravo)

**Kammy-** Na próxima você aparece vivinho o/

**Itachi-** Mesmo? olhinhos brilhando

**Kohan-** Por que para o Itachi você faz tudo?

**Kammy-** Por que eu sou uma Itachete n.n e Sasukete também

**Kisame-** sempre eles x.x

**Kammy-** bem, vamos encerrar por aqui

**Pain-** Até que enfim falou algo útil \o/

**Kammy-** Cala a boca (vai calar o que? Huahuahau), Pain. A fic é minha.

**Sasuke-** Infelizmente ¬¬ se não fosse eu daria graças a Kami-sama.

**Kohan-** É melhor calar a boca, Uchiha. (Sasuke e Itachi olham assustados) Ela pode ser malvada quando lhe convêm.

**Itachi-** Fiquei com medo agora o-o

**Kammy-** POSSO CONTINUAR? (todos olham assustados) Arigatou n.n Omedetou Sasuke-kun (agarra)

**Itachi-** Fiquei com ciúmes ò-ó

**Kammy-** Não tem problema (agarra o Itachi também)

**Hidan-** Dá para parar com a pornografia x.x Ainda não é horário livre

**Tobi-** Deixem review e façam essa baka feliz (uma shuriken sai voando em direção a ele)

**Deidara-** Deixem review ela que ela mate alguém xD e beijinhos a todos que chegaram até aqui õ/

Obs: 1)Eu não sou egocentrismo, só acho que o Sasuke não ia voltar por vontade própria, por isso resolvi dar uma mõazinha.

2) Como o Sasu é da Saku o Ita-kun é meu n.n e se fosse pertencer a história queria ter o Sharingan, por isso a Kammy é uma Uchiha.

3) Eu sei que é incesto e que muita gente não gosta, mas qual o problema desde que eles não tenham filhos? Na antiguidade isso era comum ¬¬ culpa da mentalidade moderna


End file.
